The Blind but Bold
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: 16 year old Lilium 'Lily' Howard is a blind girl who lives in the seam. when she is reaped her and her district partner team up and try to win. can they figure out a way to have them both survive or will they come home stiff in boxes?
1. Chapter 1

**All other characters are the same (Effie and Haymitch), i hope you enjoy it, and as much as i would love to own the hunger games i don't :'( **

Chapter 1

Today is the the Reaping for the the 65th annual Hunger Games. My name is Lilium Howard, but most people just call me Lily. I'm 16 years old, i live in the seam, I have a sister and a brother both younger and my name is in the reaping bowl 32 times. The odds aren't really in my favor, huh? I'm forgetting something... oh what was it? Oh yeah how did I forget to mention that I'm blind. i became blind when i was 8. It was a total freak accident, but i don't like to talk about it so that's all i'm going to say about it.

Anyway, my mom is helping me get ready for the reaping. I took a bath, brushed my hair and my teeth. My mom laid out a dress for me to wear. I slid it over my head and she tied it in the back. She put me shoes on my feet. All too soon the gong signaling to sign in sounds. One of the Pro's of being blind, not that there are a lot, is that I have amazing hearing. "Common Lily, it's time to go"

"Where's Carter?" I ask my mom. Carter is my younger brother he is 14 this year. "He's in the living room with your father"

"Lets go" I say walking out into the living room. "Lily, here" I hold my hand out for my sunglasses. I wear them everywere because people say the way my eyes look is weird. Like they are completely white with the lightest shade of gray in the center, you can barely tell it's there unless you are close. I slide the sunglasses on my face and Give my mom and dad a big hug. "I love you" they both tell me. "I love you too" next i go to my little sister. she is only 6 but she knows what the hunger games are and what they really are for. "I love you Sam" I tell her. Her full name is Samantha. "I love you too Lily" I can't see her but I know she is about to cry.

Carter and I walk to the justice building where the reaping is held. "Carter"

"Yeah Lily"

"After the reaping find mom and dad and wait by east side of the justice building"

"Okay but what about you"

"If I'm not there in ten minutes come looking for me"

"Okay, I love you Lily"

"I love you too Carter" we hug for a while then go to our designated spots.

Effie comes out onto the stage. "Welcome everyone! Welcome, Welcome! The time has come to, select one couragous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games!" she pauses. "As usual ladies first" she makes her way to the girls bowl. she puts her hand deep down into it and takes out a slip. I can hear her do all of this. As she walks back to the microphone she smooths out the paper. I hear her do that too. She takes a deep breath then reads the name. "Lilium Howard"

I'm in complete shock. I feel light headed. Slowly I make my way to the stage. When I'm in the isle I'm thankful the peacekeepers guide me to the steps. Effie takes my hand when I reach the top. "Why are you wearing those horrid glasses?" Effie asks me as we make our way back to the microphone. "becasue I'm blind" I whisper. Effie gasps.

Back at center stage Effie announces "Now for the boys" she reaches in and grabs the first slip she see's. Smoothing it as she walks she reads into the microphone. "Alexander Clarke" I hear his foot falls on the cement stairs. "I give you the tributes of District 12 Lilium Howard and Alexander Clarke" I hear her take a step back. "Shake hands you two" I put my hand out and he takes it. We shake hands and then Effie escorts us into the justice building where we say final goodbyes.

Waiting in the room was terrifying. There was absolulty no sound. The door creaked open and I knew it was my family. "Oh Lily" my dad breathes. "I'm so sorry, I would do anythig to have you stay"

"I know dad"

"I love you so, so much Lily" my dad says.

"I love you too dad" my mom goes next. "Lily I love you more than words can say"

"I love you too mom. I'm going to miss you guys."

"Lily?"

"Yeah sam?"

"When are you coming back?" Thats the one part she doesn't get. she knows it's a punishment for the districts but she doesn't relieze that when your out of the match you die. "I don't know Sam"

"I think your going to win Lily"

"You do?"

"Yeah" a peacekeeper walks in. "Times up"

"I love you Carter so much, Same I love you too"

"I love you Lily" Carter and Sam say as they are walking out the door. Then I hear it slam shut. There is only one other person in this whole world who I care about and she just walked in. "Lily I'm going to miss you so much. You're like a sister to me. I love you"

"I love you too Lauren" we hug "Whatever happens out there promise me you won't give up"

"I promise Lauren, and promise me that no matter what happens out there that you will never forget me"

"I promise Lily"

"Time's up" a peacekeeper says. "Bye Lily, remember your promise"

"I will I love you Lauren"

Multipul Peacekeepers escort us to the train that takes us to the Capitol. Once on board Effie guides me to a seat and Alexander sits next to me. I know it's him because I can hear Effie's heals as she walks and I didn't hear anyone else in the train car. "Well you two, I'll go get Haymitch and Lilium-" I cut her off "Lily, call me Lily"

"Lily... Lily and Alexander make yourselves at home" Yeah like that's possible, this is a new surronding. I can't see anything and i'm going into the hunger games.

(A/N: Sooo what did you think. please review. I'm working on my grammar so go easy on me)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Effie walked out of the room and Alexander and I were left in silence. There was something familar about Alexander. I can't quite put my finger on it but i think i've seen him before. Did we have school together. We did but never the same class, I'm sure. "I know why you wear sunglasses but why wear them when there is nobody around?" Alexander asks. "How do you know?"

"You don't remember do you Lily?"

"Remember what, how do you know I'm blind?"

"Lily I'm the one that found you when you became blind" I was at a loss for words. "I brought you to the hospital"

"You saved my life" I whispered. "Take them off, please" I don't move a muscle but I feel the glasses come off my face. Alexander turns my head with his had so I assume he is looking into my eyes. "Your face was the last thing I saw" I remember it now. I was walking along the fence when I came across a family of eagles. I watched them from under a tree, but there was a tracker jacker nest right above me. They all swarmed and stung me, everywere, including my eyes. That's why I can't see. "Your eyes look..."

"Discusting. I know, I've heard it all before"

"No, I... like the way they look. They are diffrent"

"Most people say they look discusting" I say. Alexander was going to say something but was cut off when Haymitch walked through the doors into the train car. I heard his loud foot falls, he was stumbling and I knew it. "You're the tributes?" He slurrs. I keep my head facing forward even though Haymitch is to my left. There is no point in looking, I can't see him either way. "Yeah" Alexander says in a sad tone. "This year I've decided to try a diffrent aproach to these games" Haymitch said. "What's that? Are you going to drink more?"

"No but... I guess you don't have the desentcy to look at me at least when your insulting me" He said with bitterness. "He doesn't know" Alexander said. "Know what? I know more tha-" He stops when I whip my head around revealing my eyes. "Oh" Is all he could say. "I didn't know you were... blind"

"Well i am so..."

"... anyway my aproach was going to be to actually try but now I have a diffrent idea"

"What's that?" Alexander asks.

"Lily, if you could manage a 7 or 8 in training I could get you a bunch of sponsors. Just think about it: the blind girl in the hunger games"

"Yeah but it wouldn't do much good if I don't know anything about the arena, or the people, I would NEED and ally. Who would want to be an ally with the girl that can't see?"

"I would" Alexander says.

"Alright so it's settled you two will train together" Haymitch said. "Yes" Alexander said. "Yes" I echo.

"Lets get something to eat" Haymitch said. I hear Alexander get up and I do the same. I put my hands out in front of me to see were I'm going. This is a totally diffrent experience for me and i have no clue were anything is. Taking a step forward I hit my foot on what I think to be a table. "Ow!" I feel someone take my hand, it's way to soft to be Haymitches so I know it's Alexanders. "Thank you" I say. "No problem, there is a step here" He says. Alexander guided me into a chair and he took a seat next to me. pretty close next to me too. I heard some doors open then some plates hit the table. "Hello, Hello, oh thank goodness you took those glasses off. They were horrid to look at" Effie says. I had my head down the entire time Effie was here. To when I heard her come in and to now. I put my hand up on the table searching for a fork or a spoon or whatever I needed to eat whatever was in fron of me. I felt Alexanders hand ontop of mine. "Your fork is here and your spoon is here" he said guiding my hand over each. "What are we having?"

"Well there is lamb stew, some peanut butter and jelly sandwitches, chicken, water, orange juice, and hot chocolate"

"Can you pass me a sandwitch please" I hear him grab one, unwrap it and put it in my hand gently. "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Did you two know each other before?" Effie questions. for the first time since we started eating I looked up. I don't care what people think anymore, I'm done hiding. I also hoped her seeing my eyes would answer her question. Of course it didin't, all she did was gasp. "Did you?"

"No we've only met one before" Alexander said. I hoped she'd drop it, I didn't feel like telling her what happened. "Where?" she asks, of course she did. I rub my hand along the table and the chair getting the feeling down so I know this is where we eat. "Alexander found me the day I became blind. He saved my life" I took a bite of my sandwitch not wanting to talk about it anymore than I already have. "How did he s-" Effie is cut off by Alexander. "We're here" he said. "Listen up guys you are going to go to the remake center. Alexander yours will go normally, when you're done and ready look for Lily down where they launch the chariots. Lily they will probably figure it out but you have to tell them you are blind. Tell them you need to be with Alexander, and one last thing I don't ever want you out of each others sight unless it is abosulty nessesary. You got it?" I nod and Alexerder says "I got it"

Alexander guides me to the exit. "Wait a second Lily" I stopped where I was. Then I felt hands on my waist. "It's alright Lily it's just me" Alexander says. He lifts me off the train and onto the ground. "Here come some peacekeepers I'll tell them you can't see and I'll see at the opening ceremonies"

Alexander told them and then they split us up. a few minutes later I was in the remake center. I knew becuase of the smell. They put me on a table and started preping me for the opening ceriomonies. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the opening ceremonies. I hope you enjoy :) I don't own anything**

Chapter 3

The preping was like torture. They ripped hair off my legs, scrubbed me down three times, tugged and pulled at my hair. After hours of this they put me in a small room. I could tell it was small the way things echo'd. I sat up on the bed with my eyes closed. Maybe my stylist would think I was normal if they were closed.

The door opened and someone walked in. "Lilium?"

"Lily, you can call me Lily"

"Well Lily I'm Portia your stylist. Now I've already got your outfit ready I just need to do your make-up"

"Before we start I have a question"

"Alright"

"Well a few questions. One, you know I'm blind?"

"Yes your district partners stylist told me."

"Okay and is my outfit going to be as ridiculous as last years?"

"No, I didn't have district 12 last year"

"I heard they were naked and coved in coal dust"

"Yes, they were, but lets get to work" The next few hours are spent doing my make up. Portia says that I'm wearing a black dress that goes down to my feet. It looks like it's covered in coal dust. She says my make up is done light except for my eyes. They have black eyeshadow and eye liner. "Wait here Lily, I'm going to get someone to bring you down"

A few minutes later the door opens and someone walks in. "Lily it's Alexander"

"Hey, how do I look. I don't look ridiculous right? Please tell me right"

"No you look great Lily. Your eyes look amazing. The black makes them look like they are... a light? kinda. They look cool"

"Thank you. I"m sure you don't look half bad. Wait you aren't dressed like last years tributes, right?"

"No Lily I'm not naked and covered in coal dust"

"Good, now we should go"

"Yeah, common" Alexander takes my hand and takes me to where we get on the chariots. "there they are" Haymitch says as we get into the chariot. "You are leaving in five minutes" Effie says.

"Alexander" Haymitch said

"Yeah"

"Don't you dare let go of Lily's hand"

"Wouldn't dream of it" suddenly I'm being lifted into the air and set down again somewere high. "What are you doing?" I ask, having a miniature panick attack. "Relax Lily, I just put you on the chariot"

"Oh, you couldn't have warned me"

"Sorry"

"It's time to go, get up there Alexander" He obeys, I can feel the chariot shake as he hops on. "They are starting now. We'll meet you back here when it's over and take you back to were we will be staying during training"

"Alright" I say

"Sounds good" Alexander said.

Music starts to play. The chariot moves forward and being from district 12 we go last. Alexanders hand finds mine and I squeeze his hard. "Why so tense?"

"I'm nervous"

"Why we are safe here. Well until the games start at least"

"Yeah but you can see what we're dealing with I can't"

"Good Point. Well we are just getting out of the tunnel. Everyone is cheering really loud as you can tell"

"Yeah my ears are going to explode" He squeezes my hand.

After a few minutes our chariot stops and I hear President Snow begin his speech. "Thank you tributes for your honor and your sacrafice. To all of Panem, may the odds be ever in your favor and happy hunger games!" The crowd cheers even louder. "I can't believe they enjoy watching us die"

"It's sick I know" the chariot moves again and soon I'm told that it's over and we are going to our rooms. "Since you are from 12 you get the top floor." Effie said as we stepped out of the elevator. "It feels huge" I say. "It is huge. wait how did you know it was big" Effie asks. she really is oblivious to everything that isn't normal. "I can hear the echo off the walls. If it's a slow reaction like it is now then it means something is far away or big"

"Oh that's a clever little trick"

"Yeah it comes in handy" I admit. "Well let us show you your rooms" Effie walks infront of Alexander and I. He hasn't let go of my hand once. With my free hand I drag it across the wall getting a feel for the way to my room "Alexander, this is your room and Lily yours is right here"

"Your room is right here Lily" Alexander says turning me toward the door. I rub my hand up and down the door. "What are you doing?" Effie asks. "Really Effie? I can't see so I have two options. option one the echo's optoin two the way things feel. I know that if the wall feels like this" I rub my hand along the wall. "the my room is down this way" I explain. "Oh that's a clever little trick too"

"Your rooms are this close in case Lily needs anything. That way Alexander can help her and if need be Lily can just cross the hall and get into your room Alexander" Haymitch says. "Okay, I'm tired any last questions for the blind girl Effe?" I ask. Alexander and Haymitch giggle under there breath Effie just turns and walks away. "Good one" Haymitch says. "Thanks, I'm going to bed now" Haymitch agree's and heads off. Alexander walks me into my room. He tells me where everything is. "Thank you Alexander"

"Anytime Lily" I crawl under the covers and Alexander pulls them up over me. "Get a good night sleep we have training tomorrow" I nod. "Goodnight Alexander"

"Goodnight Lily" he say. I feel his lips on my forehead. Did he just kiss me goodnight? yes he did and you know what I liked it. I liked the way his lips felt on my skin. "If you need anything just holler" Then the door shuts and I let sleep over come me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! :) I don't own anything**

Chapter 4

"Wake up Lily, you have training today" Effie says shaking me slightly. Someone else walks into my room. "I'm up"

"Great! Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes so get dressed then come out" I hear her heals click on the floor as she leaves. I sit up in bed for a minute, I still hear the other person in my room. "Who's there?"

"It's Alexander, Effie wanted me to bring you your training outfit"

"Okay, bring it to me" I hear his footsteps get closer. He places the outfit in my hands. "I'll bring your shoes out with us when we eat breakfast. You can put them on after"

"Alright now you go wait outside my room for me" He leaves. The outfit feels soft in my hands. I it down on the bed beside me and take my pajama's off. I pull the training shirt on, then the pants. They are very comfortable and easy to move around in. "Okay I'm done" I say to Alexander. The door opens and I head towards it. He takes my hand and we go to breakfast. "Just in time" Effie says. "Please take a seat" she finishes. Alexander and I sit down and plates are put infront of us. "It smells good. Eggs, bacon, and toast?"

"Yes" Alexander says. "There is orange juice too"

"Okay thank you" I say searching for my fork on the table. Once I find it I dig in. They taste better than they smell. "So today is training, I want you two always together. Never leave each others side. Do you guys have any special skills?"

"No, not really" Alexander says.

"No, I don't" I say

"Well if you two find something that you are really good in try to avoid that station. I want you to keep your talents hidden Alexander. Lily if you are good in something show off."

"Why?" I ask

"Because if the other tributes know what you can do they will avoid you. They already have the upper hand since your blind"

"Oh" After that it's silent until we finish our breakfast. "Okay now lets get you down to the training room"

"Wait my shoes"

"Here sit down I'll get them" I obey and he puts my shoes on my feet. He ties one whlie I tie the other. "Lets go"

I can tell the training room is huge when we get there. I can hear some tributes talking, but they are far away. "Right this..." A women said then trailed off. I bet she saw my eyes. Alexander grabbed my hand and we started walking. The voices became louder. We were getting closer to them. "Okay now that we all are here, lets get started. first thing is roll call." A man says. he reads off names and when he gets to 12 he says. "Alexander Clarke"

"Here"

"and finally Lilium Howard"

"Here" I said

"Okay now the rules" the man said. "No fighting with other tributes, you'll get to do that in the arena, there are many diffrent stations. Don't forget the survival skills. Don't talk about training with anyone anywhere outside of this building and good luck. Now go start training" The man finishes.

"Where do you want to start?" Alexander asks.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"How about we start with... snares or ropes, so we can get food in the arena?

"Sounds good lets do the snares first"

"Alright" Still holding my hand Alexander led me to the snare station. "Hello you are Alexander and Lilium right?"

"Yeah" Alexander says.

"Call me Lily" I tell the instructor. "Welcome Lily and Alexander... so snares, do you know anything about them?"

"Nothing" I say

"Same" Alexander agrees.

"Well the best way to learn is by doing, so lets get started. Follow me" Alexander leds me to where the instructer went. I feel tall grass rub against my legs. "Here we are so first we need to get the supplies. You need some sticks, rope, you need to know how to do it and some luck. Next we set it up." I hear her do something with the sticks. "This is a simple snare, now you guys try" The instructor says. "What do I need to do?" I ask.

"I just showed you"

"She doesn't know Lily, show her" Alexander says. I lift my head and reveal my eyes. It's a dead give away that I'm blind so it's how I tell people. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's fine, you said it youself, you didn't know"

"... so what you do is you..." she tells me to do this with the sticks and then do that with the rope. It takes a little bit but I got it. Alexander did better than I did. So I know we won't starve now.

Over the next days of training we've discovered that Alexander is a genius when it comes to plants, he can lift over 100 pounds, and he is pretty good with a sword or spear or knife. I was amazed. I was glad Alexander wanted to be my ally in the games. Tomorrow were the opening ceremonies. Rumors spread that I was blind. Just about all the tributes knew now. Soon all of Panem would know. Also during training I found out I was really good at all the stations where you had to use more than one of your sences. Things like being aware of your surrondings. With Alexanders fighting skills and my ability to hear everything we had a great chance at getting far in these games.

Alexander and I were in my room sitting on my bed talking. "I'm scared"

"Me too Lily"

"What are we going to do in the games? There is no way I'm getting off that pedastal without being killed"

"Then stay on the pedastal, I'll get what we need that's close and then I'll come get you"

"And you think that will work?"

"It has to" I don't respond. I feel his hands cup my cheeks. He pulls me closer to him, until I feel his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and lasted for a few minutes. It felt... good. "Lily I've never told you this but, ever since I found you I've had a major crush on you"

"Really?"

"Yes Lily, now get some sleep" He kisses my forehead and I crawl under the covers. "Goodnight Alexander"

"Goodnight Lily" He closed the door. I tried to sleep but there was no way that was going to happen.

(A/N: I know it's like how Peeta has a crush on Katniss since he gave her the bread and saved her life. Please review! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the interviews before the games ENJOY! :) I don't own anything**

Chapter 5

Rolling over in bed for what seemed like the millionth time I gave up. I paced the room running my hand along the wall. "I wonder what time it is?" I ask out loud. "Rise and shine Lily!" Effie says loudly. "Oh your already up, perfect! It's time to get ready for the interviews so come with me" She drags me out of the room. I stumble trying to keep up with her. "Effie! Slow down, your going to trip me!" I scream at her. "Here Portia, we'll see later before the interviews" Effie puts my hand in Portia's. "You ready Lily?"

"As I'll ever be" I say.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, now lets get you ready for the interviews. We have five hours until you are required to go down for final preperations."

"Alright then lets get this over with"

Over the next five hours, I didn't think there would be a lot to do. I couldn't of been more wrong. It took two hours just to do my make-up. Portia told me that it was my skin tone, with light blue eye shadow and eye liner. She told me That she put small rinestones in the corner of my eyes. my hair took two and a half hours. Portia said that I had beautiful long light brown hair. My dress was dark grey and flowed to the floor. It was straples and along the top and bottom had black rinestones on it. She said that it was curled and put back into a ponytail with some of my hair braided in the front to look like a hair band. "I bet it looks beautiful Portia"

"Thank you, it's time to go"

"Okay, then lets go" Portia takes my hand and walks me to were we are to meet with Haymitch, Effie, and Alexander. I know we are suppost to meet where the chariots were when we got here. "Oh my gosh Lily you look fantastic" Alexander says. "Thank you" I say. I relieze my voice is shaky and I can feel my hands tremble. "Don't be nervous Lily, you'll do great"

"What if I don't?"

"You will though"

"I'm so nervous"

"I know you are Lily, try not to worry too much"

"They are going to think I'm a freak"

"No! Lily they aren't. You are beautiful, nobody with think that"

"Thank you Alexander"

"You are so welcome Lily"

"It's almost time for the interviews. follow me" Haymitch said. Alexander takes my hand and we follow Haymitch. "You guys will go last. First you'll go Lily, then Alexander. Alexander I want you to walk her out to the seat, and when it's over I want you to bring her back here to us too. Got it?'

"Got It" Alexander and I say together.

The TV backstage turns on. I hear Ceaser announce the first tribute. The interviews seem to take longer than three minutes each, but I know that they aren't longer. The district 11 boy goes onto the stage. I"m next. "Don't be nervous Lily. I'll come and get you when it's over and walk you out" The buzzer rings. "Our next tribute" Ceaser says. "Is from district 12. Please welcome Lilium Howard"

"Here we go" Alexander said. He gripped my hand as he walked me out. "There are steps here" he says. I walk up them cautiously. "Ah there she is, and look at that with her district parter" Cear announces. Alexander guides me to my seat. "I'll be back when it's over" Alexander whispers in my ear, then kisses my cheek. I hear him walk off stage. "Well Lilium, that was quite the entrance, with him. So tell me how has the Capitol been?"

"It's been... diffrent. Nothing like back home."

"Ahh, well Lilium-" I cut him off

"Lily, call me Lily"

"Lily... I love it! Lily, I had a question for you but I keep losing my train of thought. I'm going to ask what everyone is thinking: Your eyes, they look amazing, how did you do it?"

"Um... Well it's nautral, I had dark brown eyes that looked gray, but they became like this when... when..."

"When what Lily?"

"I'm blind. They became like this when I became blind"

"Is that why Alexander walked you out here?"

"Yes whenever we go to a new place he walks me around, telling me where everything is"

"Oh I see. So Lily I have one more question for you. How do you feel about going into the arena?"

"Well..." should I lie? no, we need sponsors. "I don't know Ceaser, I'm nervous about it."

"I would be too Lily" the buzzer sounds. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Lily Howard, tribute of district 12!" Ceaser annouces. I rise out of my seat and wait for Alexander to come out. I hear footsteps, then Alexanders's hand on mine. I walk off stage with him. "Good job Lily" Alexander said. He is called to the stage. I listen carefully. "Welcome Alexander Clarke!" Ceaser says. "So Alexander tell me what you think of Lily"

"I think that she is beautiful, I don't care that she can't see, and I love her"

"You lover her?"

"Yes I do" Alexander says. I can hear the sincerity in his voice. "How do you plan to survive in the arena?"

"I know that if I tell you it won't be a suprise"

"Oh common, tell us"

"Your not getting a word out of me"

"Alright, then tell me what you think about the hunger games"

"I think that they make you very nervous. I've been worried about Lily. Probably more than I've woried about myself."

"Really?" The buzzer goes off. "That's all the time we have good luck Alexander" The crowd cheers and Alexander exits the stage.

I'm sitting on a bench head straight up staring straight at nothing. I hear Alexanders foot steps come toward me. "Did you mean it?" I ask him when he is close enough. "Every last bit" he says. I stay silent for a while but then say "I love you too Alexander"

(A/N: I changed it up a bit. there was no individual sessions. sorry if you were looking forward to them. :( i already feel bad. REVIEW!)


	6. Chapter 6

**The training scores and the first day in the arena are on the same day. You'll see why i changed it once you read. Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 6

After the interviews Haymitch, Effie, Alexander and I went back up to our rooms. It was late and tommorow were the games and our trainig scores. The gamemakers said they made the training scores and the arena on the same day because it would be "more challenging" because the tributes would have to replan their stratigies. I thought it was dumb, but you know, it is the Capitol.

Once we got back to our floor, Effie and Haymitch went straight to bed. Alexander and I walked to my room. He got out some pajama's for me and waited outside for me to change. I couldn't get the side of the dress undone. It was not only tied in a very tight bow, but also it had a zipper and three clasps on the side. I thought it was ridiculous. After many failed attemps I finally gave up and called Alexnder in. "Yeah Lily?"

"Come in here, I need your help" The door opens and his footsteps come to me. "With what?"

"The stupid dress, I can't get the side undone."

"I'll help, turn this way" he takes my shoulders and turns me so my left side faces him. I can feel his hands work on the bow first. "My gosh, did they super glue this to you? No wonder you couldn't get it off"

"Yeah, I know right" The bow comes loose. I let out a sigh of relife "Finally, I can breath" Alexander chuckles a little. "It's like they didn't want you to get out of this dress"

"Agreed" He undoes the clasps then the zipper. "Thanks"

"No problem, call me back in when your done changing" once he's gone I slip out of the dress and put on the pajama's. "Alright I'm done" I call out to Alexander. He walks in and takes my hand. He leads me out of the room. I can tell by the feel of the walls. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" Is his response. He stops then pulls me down. I was suprised at first and let out a gasp. "relax Lily we are in the living room. I knew there was no way either of us could sleep considering tommorow"

"I completely agree" He pulls me closer to him. so close that our arms touch along with our legs. so close I'm almost in his lap. "You hungry?"

"Starving"

"Let's get something to eat then" Alexander calls over and Avox. "Can we have some hot choclate and just something simple to eat?" the Avox bows her head and goes to get our food. "I wonder what the arena is going to look like"

"Me too, but don't worry Haymitch and I talked about it before the interviews while you were still getting ready"

"What did he say?" The Avox comes back with our hot chocolate and some some peanut butter and jelly sandwitches. "Thank you" Alexander said. We sipped our hot chocolate. "What did he say?" I ask again.

"He said that... that it would be a miricle if you made it out of the bloodbath alive."

"What else?"

"That he did have a plan for us to get out alive, but it was a long shot"

"What is the plan?"

"Once the gong sounds for the games to start, you would just stay on your pedastle. You know keep a low profile. I would come get you and we would leave the cornicopia. It's simple but could be very hard to pull off"

"Alexander... there is only one winner"

"Lily-"

"Why save me?"

"Lily because you deserve to live"

"But why? So I can live a life in the dark? So I can have the memories painted in my brain to look at over and over again with no break? So-"

"Lily, that's not why and you know it"

"What about you? Don't you want to live"

"Of course I do, but lets worry about that when the time comes" He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, but then feel his lips on mine. It's soft and light, but very meaningful. I love the way his lips feel on mine. We pull away at the same time for air. I wish I could see the look on his face. "Lets get to bed" He says.

"I can't fall asleep"

"Me either we'll just lie down" I feel him get off the couch, I'm about to get up when I feel one arm on my back and the other under my legs. Next thing I know I'm being lifted off the couch. "I could have walked"

"I know but I wanted to carry you. Got a problem with that?" he teases.

"Not at all" I say. I would have given him a peck on the lips but I couldn't quite tell where they were. "Whose room are we going into?"

"Whichever one you want"

"I don't care"

"Let's go to my room, we are always in your room"

"Fine by me" I hear a door open and then I"m lying down on a bed. The bed sags a bit when Alexander gets in next to me. I lie flat on my back my head straight. "Try to sleep" Alexander says.

"I'm to nervous"

"I know me too, just try. I"ll be right here" I obey. "Good night Alexander"

"Goodnight Lily" To my suprise I actually get a few hours of a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to a very loud gasp. Then I feel my surrondings: Alexanders arms around my waist. My back to his chest. "Up, up, up you two" Effie screeches. "Today is a very important day!" Great. I think today is the games. Alexanders stirs, stokes my arm with his hand, then gets up. "Here's the plan..." Effie says

Before the games we had to get on our outfits, fly out to the launch location, hear the scores, and then were the games. It took about five hours for all of it. The outfits where large winter coats with thick fur boots, a long sleeved shirt and pants. Alexander and I were sitting next to each other on the hovercraft. He held my hand the entire time. Haymitch's last words to me were: Remember the plan Alexander told you, I'll do what I can for you here, good luck and stay alive. I'll miss you two. Right now the training scores where being revealed. The Careers got anywhere from an 8 to a 10. My score was next. "Lilium Howard with a score of 10" I got a ten? I got a ten! "And finally Alexander clarke with a score of 11" He did great too. I was happy we did good. "Launch in 1 minute" an automated voice said. "Good luck Lily. Remember I believe in you"

"Thank you Portia, bye"

"Bye" she said with tears in her eyes. I stepped into the cylinder and felt it rise.

Once outside, I automatically began to shiver. It was windy and really cold. I mean like freezing. I couldn't tell if there was snow or not. I could also tell there were trees, because I could hear the leaves rustle. I wonder what else there was? That's when I hear the countdown. 38... 37... 36... 35... It was already there? How long was I thinking about the areana. I hope Alexander say me. I wish I knew where he was. 24... 23... 22... 21... Stay here until Alexander comes to get you. Stay here until Alexander comes to get you. I keep telling myself over and over again in my head. 15... 14... 13... 12... My heart is pounding like crazy, I feel dizzy and light headed. I know the nervousness shows on my face. 6... 5... 4... 3... Please get to me quick Alexander ...1. The gong sounds. I get more nervous as more time goes by without any sign of Alexander. I hope nobody comes for me. I can't hear anything individually there is to much going on. Where are you Alexander. "Lily!" I hear Alexander call. "Lily jump down NOW!" I do as I was told and I hear a knife come flying through the air. It got my hand a little bit, but nothing to be concerned over.

Next thing I know Alexander has my hand and we are sprinting into the trees. I know that there is no snow, but it is freezing, and that there are a lot of trees. Alexander and I run for a while but once we stop Alexander picks me up in his arms and gives me a giant hug. That's when we hear the cannons go off.

(A/N: This was my longest chapter yet! REVIEW PLEASE! :D)


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! The Arena! I've been so exited to write this part! :) Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 7

"Oh my gosh, Lily I was so worried" Alexander says still hugging me. "I was worried about you Alexander, what happened?"

"Well, once the gong sounded I came for you but one of the Careers was running right for you with a knife in his hands. He threw it..." he takes my hand. "I told you to get down and it cut your hand. If you didn't move it would have gotten your stomach"

"Thank you" I breath. "What does it look like?"

"It's a forest, it's really cold and on the other side of the cornicopia there is a frozen over lake. There is no snow but if it rains there will be and There are sticks and logs and leaves everywhere"

"Good, I can hear people coming if they do"

"Thats good."

"Did you get anything?"

"I got an empty water bottle, the knife the Career threw, and a very small back pack with some wire, rope, and crackers in it"

"Better than nothing" I tell him.

"Yeah" Alexander agrees.

"What should we do now?"

"I not quite sure, but I want to get further away from the cornicopia" I nod in agreement. He takes my hand and we walk away from the cornicopia.

We walk and walk and walk and walk. We walk for a long time. The crunching of our feet on the leave covered ground is loud. I do have amazing hearing so it's louder to me than a normal person. "We should find a place to sleep tonight" Alexander says. He's right we need to. It wouldn't be smart if we just kept walking all night. "Yeah we sho-"

"What is it Lily?"

"Shhh!" I say and he obeys. I hear footsteps that aren't mine and aren't Alexanders. The footsteps are heavy and carefree. Then I hear the voices. They are distant, but loud and I know it's the careers. "The Careers are about 1,000 feet to our right" I whisper into Alexanders ear. He takes action after a few seconds. He squeezes my hand and then pulls me down into a small hole that I think is partly under a tree. I am in his lap, his arms around me. We sit in silence and I listen for the Careers. Their talking grows, louder, closer, and clearer. They became close enough that we could hear them talking now. "How did you not get the BLIND girl Jacob?" one of the careers asks. Jacob I'm guessing was the one who threw the knife at me. "I told you, her and her district parter teamed up and she jumped off the pedastal. My knife got her hand." Jacob says

"And how does that help us, she is still out here"

"Yes but she is, like you said, blind. Once we find her she won't be that hard to kill Chris" Chris, I guess, is a careera as well. "Yeah, she better be or it's you who will pay" Chris threatns. Then the voices go back to mumbles as they get furthere away. Once Alexander and I were positive they were far enough to way to come out of our hiding spot, we did. "Can you hear them still?" Alexander asks. I listen carefully, but only hear their very faint footsteps getting quieter with each step. "They're gone" I say.

"Good, do you just want to stay here for the night, we'll worry about food and water tomorrow"

"Sounds good" I say. Alexander and I go back to our spot by the tree. He leaned back against it and I leaned against his shoulder. He pulled me closer in. "You try to sleep, I'll keep watch for a bit"

"Alright" I say. That's when I relize how cold it was and how cold I was. I started to shiver, but I tried to hide it the best I could after a while Alexander seemed to take notice. "You're shivering, are you cold?"

"Yeah" I say

He pulls me closer into him, rubbing his hands up and down my arm, while I rest my head on his shoulder. "Thanks" I whisper into his shoulder. "Your welcome Lily, now try and sleep" I close my eyes and eventually sleep finds me.

I wake up sometime later. "Did you sleep at all Alexander?"

"How did you know I didin't sleep?"

"I'm blind, not stupid"

"I know that"

"Sleep I'll watch for a little while"

"you mean listen?" he teases

"Shut. Up." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Wake if something happens"

"Duhh, now sleep" I feel his breathing ease and after a few minutes he falls asleep. I listen for anything unusual, but instead I find a bird singing. I love the tune it's creating. Then all of a sudden the singing stops. I get a feeling in my gut that something isn't right. I wake up Alexander. "Alexander, wake up!"

"wha- What's wrong?" he asks groggily.

"Somethings wrong" I tell him

"Do you know what?"

"No not yet" I say he begins to say something else but I cut him off and listen, to see if I can tell what is comming. That's when I hear and feel the earth rumble. "We need to go!" I say to Alexander. We both get out of our spot in the tree and begin to run away from the giant gap in the groung, causing the earth to shake, tree's to fall and us to stumble out of the way.

(A/N: I was sooooooo exited for this chapter but then I couldn't figure out what to write :/ I hope it's not that bad. REVIEW PLEASE! :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 8

We run as fast as we can away from the giant gap forming at our feet. "Why are the gamemakers doing this?" I yell as Alexander pulls me behind him. "I don't know, but we need to run faster!" Alexander yells back.

I can hear the roar of the earth as it breaks into two pieces. Alexander pulls me behind him. I know he doesn't mean to actually pull me, but we need to escape this evergrowing gap. "Lets just jump to the side!" I yell to Alexander. "Alright on three jump to the right!" He yells back to me. We continue to run for a few more seconds before he starts counting down. "One..." He says as we climb over a fallen tree.

"Two..." I can tell Alexander is getting tired. I am too, all this running is exausting and making me thirsty. And pulling me along isn't helping. "three!" Alexander yells and we both lunge to the right.

I jumped into something hard and it knocked me back. I reached my arms out to grab something, anything, but the giant gap in the ground has grown to large. My foot slipped off the edge and I fell down into the seemingly bottomless hole. Againg I reached my arms out to try and grap something to stop my fall but again found nothing.

My arm got snagged on something and my fall stopped. The grip on my arm tightened. "Lily" I heard. Then I relized Alexander had grabbed my arm, he was what stopped my fall. "Alexander" I say in respose. I hope he could pull me up. I wasn't heavy, not at all, but the clothing I was wearing had to weight at least 15 pounds. "Lily, hold on I'm gonna get you up"

"Okay, please hurry"

"I'll try, just hold on tight Lily. give me your other hand" Alexander pleaded. I slowly and carefully lifted my other hand to Alexander, thinking if I wasn't careful I would fall. Alexander grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me up.

I relized that Alexander was on his stomach and was despretly trying to get us both up. "Lily I have to put your hand down for a second, whatever you do don't let go of what I put it down on"

"Alright" Alexander set my hand down where the ground dropped off. I gripped onto it so tight, I thought I would break my hand.

I felt Alexander start to get to his feet. My body was lifted up a bit, and then my hand ripped out of the ground along with a chunk of dirt. My arm fell to my side and Alexander gripped my other arm tighter.

Alexander lifted me over the side of the 'cliff' and as soon as I was on solid ground I began to shake. Not because I was cold, which I was, but because I was so scared. I felt a hand under my legs and another on back. I was being lifted off the ground and carried somewhere.

When we stopped walking after a while I was put down. Still shaking Alexander pulled me onto his lap and started stoking my hair. I began to sob into his jacket. "Shhh Lily"

"T-thank y-y-you" I choke out in between sobs.

"I will always save you Lily" Alexander tells me. He takes my chin in his fingers and tilts it up. I know what he is going to do and I want him to.

He pulls me closer to him and our lips meet. It's soft at first but deepens as we continue. Our lips move together for no where near enough time. We finally pull away, but only to breath. I was still scared out of my mind from the near death I just had and was shaking from it still but I was happy too, because Alexander had saved and kissed me.

I didn't want to move out of Alexanders arms for a while. I wish he would just hold me like this forever. His arms around me and me curling up in his lap. "Hey I have something" Alexander said. He moves a little, still keeping me in his lap and then puts something in my hand. "What is it?"

"Some water, I found it in a tree. It was our very first gift from a sponsor" Alexander says. I undo the cap and take a sip. It feels great on my dry throat. "That is amazing" Alexander gives a small chuckle. "Thank you Alexander"

"Lily like I said, I will always save you" I wrap my arms around Alexanders neck and hug him. I know when he says he will always save me he means it. He wraps his arms tighter around my waist. We stay like this for a few minutes and when we pull away from each other, but I'm still in his lap and he still holds me close. "We should keep going, do you think we should or do you want to stay here for a while more?" Alexander asks. Then a cannon booms. "Who do you think it was?" I ask.

"No clue, but I'm glad it wasn't one of us"

"Me too, and lets keep moving, but don't let go of me" I say

"Never"

Slowly we both get up but Alexander never lets go of my hand. "We should find a place to stay until the games are over"

"Yeah, anywhere in mind?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll find something" Alexander says.

And sure enought he was right. After hours of walking and me tripping twice over fallen branches we found a place. It's like where we were before, under a tree with a little gap in the bottom, exept bigger. "What time is it?" I ask

"About 6" Alexander says.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We wait and see how the games play out" Alexander says. He sits down beside me at the base of the tree and pulls me closer to him. The gamemakers have made the temperature drop ever since I Alexander saved me. I was shivering again. "Try and sleep I'll keep watch" Alexander tells me. I close my eyes but then something hits me: It's been too long without even a single sound from the careers. I know they are up to something, and I know that they want Alexander and I dead. Not a very good combination.

(A/N: I couldn't think of how to end this chapter :/ I hope it wasn't too bad. anyways REVIEW PLEASE! :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter: 9

It took me a while to fall asleep after thinking the careers where making a plan to kill me and Alexander. It was a very scary thought. I was still a little shaken by my fall earlier but Alexander helped with that.

I woke up soon after that. I was freezing cold even with Alexander holding me. "Lily your shaking"

"I-I know" I say. Thats when I relize that I am shaking and my teeth are chattering. "Lets go get some food, maybe walking around will warm you up a bit" Alexander said. I nod in agreement.

Together we walk around finding supplies to set up a snare. When we have what we need Alexander sets up a few around where we are staying. "Okay I got them working, lets go back and we'll check them later" Alexander tells me. He takes my hand and we walk back to our tree and sit down at the base. I am still shaking but it has gotten better. "We'll go check them in a few hours"

"Sounds good" I say. Alexander scoots closer to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. We stay like this until we go and check the snares. On our way to check the first snare I hear something snap. It wasn't Alexander or me because it sounded far away. Then it happens again, closer this time. "Alexander, somethings coming" I say in a whisper. "Do you know what?" He asks

"No, but there are a lot of them"

"Okay lets hide" He says. Then he grabs my hand tighter and we hide. I don't know where but I do know the sounds of crunching leaves and breaking sticks are getting louder. Now I can hear voices. "It's the careers" I tell Alexander. Before he has time to respond we hear one of them shout. "Look guys there they are!"

"Run Lily, I'm right behind you" Alexander says. I get up and start to run. I have no clue whats going on or where I'm going or where Alexander is. I run right into a tree. I fall down to the ground and my head hit hard. "Lily!" I hear Alexander shout from somewhere behind me.

Suddenly I'm being lifted by the collar of my jacket. "It's about time we found you. I should have killed you while I had the chance" The career growls. "Now I'm going to make you suffer" He finishes. He brings his hand down on my right cheek, hard. I stuggle to get out of his arms while he continues to punch me. He hits my stomach, and my face. "Lily!" Alexander calls again. I'm on the verge of blacking out when I feel an agonizing pain in my left shoulder. My gets all tinglily and then nothing. I can't feel or move it. Whatever it was, probably got a nerve. "I"m coming Lily!" Alexander yells. by this point I'm almost unconsious.

From out of nowhere a career yells "Run!" I'm dropped from the careers grip and he kicks me in the ribs once before running away. A cannon sounds, then another. I feel arms around me, lifting me up before I black out.

I wake up and I feel arms around me. My head feels ready to explode, I still can't feel my left arm and my stomach, face, and ribs ache. "Lily?" Alexanders says. I wanted to say "Alexander" but it came out as a moan. I feel that I am in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder and his arms around me. "Lily," Alexander says again. This time I manage to say something. "Alexander" My eyes are still closed buy he know I'm awake. "Lily, oh my gosh I thought when one of the cannons went off it was you. I'm so happy it wasn't"

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Well after the career... stabbed you with their knife," he sounded worried about saying that. "there was a whole swarm of tracker jackers that came after all of us. One of the careers was killed by them, I killed one of the careers. I didn't want to kill him but I did. After that they all ran away, I came and got you and then ran back here."

"Where is here?"

"The tree where we were earlier"

"Okay"

"Lily can you feel this?" I have no clue what he did but I didn't feel a thing.

"No"

"You can't feel anything on that arm can you?"

"No, what happened to it?"

"The career stabbed you in the left shoulder" Then I remember the career stabbing my shoulder "I think he might have cut a nerve. Once we got back here I took the knife out and did my best to stop the bleeding"

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet, it hasn't stopped bleeding. It's gotten better, but hasn't stopped."

"Still thank you"

"You are very welcome Lily, now you need to rest"

"I have for... how long was I out?"

"About 6 hours"

"I have rested for 6 hours, you rest I'll listen for anything unusual"

"Lily-"

"Alexander, it's alright I'll wake you if anything happens"

"Okay" he says. I know he doesn't want to but he needs to.

Suddenly I feel his lips on mine. He put his hand on the back of my head and the other hand around my waist. It was a quick kiss but I enjoyed it. "What was that for?" I ask once we pull away. "I just needed to do that. I'm glad that you are still here"

"I'm glad your here too" I tell him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Lily... I love you"

(A/N: I'm not great at all the kissing scenes, i know. :\ just use ur imagination if you don't think they were good enough. Do you think i'm moving their relationship along to fast? REVIEW PLEASE! anyway... hope you enjoyed it. :D)


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 10

After Alexander told me that he loved me I was speechless. How could he love me? Do I love him? I do love him, but should I tell him? I am. "I love you too" I told him.

His breathing calmed and eventually he fell asleep. I listened for anything unusual, but nothing happened. I waited for Alexander to wake up, he slept for a while and I don't blame him. He has been doing everything. Watching out for me, getting our food, finding shelter. I just let him sleep. I tryed to do things with my arm, but I couldn't feel anything.

After a few more hours he woke up. "Hey" He said.

"Hey" I replied giving him a hug. "What was that for?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving me and taking care of me. For everything"

"Lily You're welcome. I don't mind doing any of that stuff" Suddenly I heard something. "Something's coming" I whisper to Alexander. "It's a parachute Lily, I can see it"

"Oh, where?"

"About fifteen feet infron of us, I'll go get it" He gently slides me off his lap and gets up. It only takes a few seconds for him to get it and return. He sits back down and puts me back on his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder. "How's your arm?" he asks

"I still can't feel it, now tell me what's in the parachute" I hear him open it up and take out what's inside. "It's some food, medicine, and a note from Haymitch"

"What does the note say?"

"Dear Lily and Alexander, use the medicine on Lily's arm. The gamemakers say that the knife got a nerve. Alexander, good job helping Lily. I might have a way for you to get out of the arena alive. If you do it, it does have some pro's and con's. Pro's: You get to live, you don't have to listen to the Capitol, and you get to be together. I know you to like each other. Con's: You don't go back to district 7, you live in the woods, and you won't get to see your familes, me, Effie, or basically civilization again. Not that Panem is really a civilization. If you chose to do this, I'll send one more parachute an hour before you can go. One of the gamemakers is working with us to get the force feild and camera's down for a few minutes. Good luck. -Haymitch"

"Do you think we should do it?" I ask in a whisper

"Do you want to?"

"Well I love my family I don't really get to see them though. We know nothing about living in the woods, we only have this, this being the games, as experience. I think that if we don't do it we will die in these games"

"I agree with you"

"Shoud we go? Could we just abandon our families like this?"

"The Capitol can't touch them. After we disappear they will be sad, but if the Capitol touches them people will get suspicious and the Captiolt won't want that"

"Okay so are we going to do it?"

"Yes" Alexander says.

This whole converation was said in whispers. We knew if we said it out loud the gamemakers would hear. I don't want to abandon my family but it's best. I know the games caused Haymitch to drink as much as he does. I know that this is best for everyone.

Alexander and I just kept talking all day until I became tired. Alexander stoked my hair soflty and then suddenly kissed me. I was reluctant at first but then warmed up to it and kissed him back. We stayed like that for while. Just kissing enjoying each other.

I fell asleep in Alexanders arms. The tempurture was dropping fast and I knew something big was comming tommorow. It's been a while since someone died. I woke up throughout the night. Every time Alexander was in the same positon, saying comforting words to me. He pulled me closer to him when I was shivering terribly, he gave me soothing words when I woke up, and he told me he loved me every singel time. "I love you too, Alexander" I said before I fell asleep again.

When I woke up this time it was light out, I could tell by the feel of the sun on my face. "Good morning Lily"

"Morning Alexander"

"So what do you think will happen today?" I know he ment "Do you think we'll escape today"

"Nothing" Is all I said

"Me too. I think tomorrow will be exciting though"

"I agree" I say

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Alexander says then gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" He says.

"I love you too" I tell him back, then go into kiss his cheek back, but I end up right on his lips. I was going to pull away but he kissed back passionatly so I just gave in and continued.

The rest of the day was spent talking, eating, and of course kissing. We decided that we would do whatever we wanted today since tomorrow we both knew that was when we were escaping even though nobody told us when or where it was yet. "Alexander what if it doens't work?"

"It will work Lily"

"But what if it doesn't"

"But it will, don't think it won't work"

"I can't help it Alexander. I mean I can't see, I can't move my arm, and you're willing to spend the rest of your life with me out in the wild?"

"Yes Lily, I am."

"Why though Alexander?"

"Lily, ever since we were reaped, I have liked you more and more. I love you Lily and nothing will ever change that"

"I love you too Alexander"

With that we both just waited for the next day where we could escape the arena.

(A/N: I hope you don't think i'm moving their realtionship to fast. REVIEW PLEASE! :D)


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 11

We both fell asleep together by our tree. We didn't move the whole day and when we woke up we would wait for a parachute that would get us out of the arena. We would live in the woods together for the rest of our lives. I knew I would miss my family and friends. I wish there was another way to get out alive.

The whole night I would wake up every hour or so and think to myself, "Would you rather live in the woods the rest of your life with one person or die a painful, terrible death with your whole family watching?" either way I would never be able to see, well be with, my family again.

Over the past few weeks Alexander and I have gotten closer. I know he really truely loves me and my feelings for him have gotten stonger. I do love Alexander. "Lily?"

"Alexander."

"There's our parachute" I feel him reach for it and then open it. "It's a bunch of letters, some food, and weapons" from that sentence to the end of this conversation we whisper in the lowest voices we possibly can. If the camera's pick up what we are saying, the gamemakers are going to make our lives a lot more difficult then they have been and we really don't need or want that.

"Does it say where we go?"

"Umm... Yeah, here it says that in three hours the arena will shut down for about two hours. In that time, it says that we should make our way west"

"Okay"

"I'm guessing that that's the side of the arena we are closest to.'

"Probably, so what do we do now?"

"We make our way west, but not to far"

With that Alexander helps me up. He grabs our stuff and the stuff that Haymitch sent us. "I can carry something"

"It's alright I got it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now lets go" He grabs my hand and we start walking.

We talk for a while about nothing imparticular. We both wanted to talk about what we were going to do when we got out of the arena but we didn't. We couldn't.

After we walked I heard buzzing. Then it just stopped. "The arena's down, I saw the sky light up bright, like it does but then it just stopped" Alexander said

"It's getting warmer too, and I can feel the sun, the real sun not the one the gamemakers made"

"Yeah, we should go common." Alexander says. He squeezes my hand then we start running.

We ran for a while, even when we were tired we didn't stop. We slowed down a bit after a while but we didn't stop. We ran for a long time. Until we were positive that the arena was behind us.

After a couple of hours later we stopped running because my legs felt like jelly and I collapsed. My breathing was heavy. "Lily!" Alexander said when he saw I fell. "Lily, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah" I said. He slid his hand under my back and the other behind my head, he helped me sit up. He picked me up in his arms. I tryed to protest but it was no use. He set my down against something smooth but hard. I'm guessing a rock. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. My legs just hurt from running so much"

"Mine too but we're out of the arena, that's good"

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Let's just rest a while and look through the parachute Haymitch sent us."

"Yeah" I repeated.

I could hear him open the container and then start to look through it. "It... it's a bunch of letters"

"Letters?" of all things why would it be letters? What could we possibly do with letters? "Yeah from our families" he said. I could hear the awe in his voice. "Read them to me" I said and he did.

"This one is from your mom and dad. Dear Lily, we both love you so, so much. We miss you a lot, we all do. We both know this is the best way to end things, we'd much rather know you are alive in the woods with Alexander then watch you die on our TV. No matter what happens know that your mom and dad love you and always will. love, mom and dad." He read. the next was from my brother. "Lily, I love you so much. I miss you and I really wanted you to come home but I know this way at least you will still be alive. I love you Lily we may have had a lot of fights but I love you so much. Love Carter"

By this point I had tears in my eyes. Alexander's hand was on my cheek wiping the tears that escaped my eyes away. "Lily you still have two more"

"Alright read them, please"

And so he did. "This is from Sam, Dear Lily, I miss you and I love you. Mommy and Daddy explained what was going on and I'm really happy you get to live, but I'm sad I won't see you again. I love you Lily, Love Sam."

"She is only 6 and she knows what is going on, that souldn't be right"

"I know this is the last one it's from Lauren"

"My best friend..." I trailed off.

"Lily, I've known you since before you were blind, we've been through everything together. I love you like a sister, I'm going to keep my promise. I always was and I always will. I've always known you and Alex would end up together." I could hear him chuckle a little at that. "and I know that he is reading this to you and laughing." his laughing stopped. "anyway, just know that I love you, I'm glad you're safe, and I will always, ALWAYS remember you. Love Lauren"

"I love you too, Lauren" I wisper to myself.

Alexander read his letters and then we just sat in silence. We ended up sleeping in that spot. Right then I knew that even though I didn't have my family anymore, I didn't have Lauren, and I would never be back in district 12, Alexander would take care of me.

(A/N: Okay soooo, that's it really but there is an epilouge! yay! so I hoped you enjoyed :D)


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Epilouge

**Two Years Later**

Alexander and I found a lake, a beautiful lake with an old worn down cabin that we have made our home. We are now 18, and live happily together. We miss our friends and families but keep them close by keeping the letters they wrote us.

We have talked about having kids but decided that it's best if we don't because if something went wrong we couldn't fix it.

Alexander and I are happy we fall more in love each and every day. He helps me get around. I'm getting use to this place more each day as well. Being blind doesn't help a lot but I live with it and I deal with it and it's apart of me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

This is my life now and I'm happy with it. I would love to see my family but I don't dwell on it, it makes me to sad. Alexander is my life now and I am his, we love each other. We plan to live a long and happy life together.

**The End**

(A/N: I know it was short. I hope you enjoyed my story :D)


End file.
